Youkai Miko Reimu: The New Hakurei Mage
by Sekai -The World
Summary: When the last descendant of the Hakurei lost its humanity, Gensoukyo was in need of a human who could fulfill the role of the lost Hakurei and maintain the Hakurei barrier. It just so happened that a very strong void mage was crying for help. When youkai miko Reimu saw her ripping reality apart before her, she knew she found her new apprentice. ReimuXTouhouHarem Request Shipping
1. Chapter 1

**Youkai Miko Familiar: The New Hakurei Mage**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou and Zero no Tsukaima. I do own a Hourai Doll Figure though.**

 **Chapter 1**

A New Hakurei

Former human Kirisame Marisa was not sure what sight she should be expecting as she slowly flew up the stairs towards the Hakurei Shrine- or where the Hakurei Shrine used to be. For one, there wouldn't be a shrine there. She was not even sure if there would ever be a shrine there again. It certainly was not worth to have a Hakurei Shrine anymore, especially after that stunt the human village and Lunarians pulled on Reimu and Gensoukyo.

Even half-way up the mountain she could hear the cheers from the celebration at the human village. _Spineless traitors, all of them._ Marisa cursed in her mind, contemplating whether she should master spark the human village from where she floated. The human village was barely the size of her Hakkero from her sight, however she knew for certain she could easily raze the village to the ground from where she floated. Collateral damage Keine be damned. She probably would survive the master spark anyway so no worries.

Something stirred at the corner of her view, distracting her from the appealing thought of destroying the worthless human village. Looking up the long flight of stairs, Marisa whistled in awe of all the bodies left barely alive on the ground. She would be happier if they were the village people but alas they weren't, they'd know better than to visit the Hakurei Shrine then and ever in the future. No, these beings that lay helplessly on the stairs were of a superior existence. Marisa could even recognise some of them for she fought them just a day ago. They were shinigami, gods of death sent by the Yama to receive souls of the dead. She was just a human then so she didn't manage to defeat them. However she would be looking forward to fight them in her current form the next time, though probably after Eiki Shiki Yamaxanadu finally cooled off. She wouldn't be surprised if the Yama would appear right then to end Marisa by her own hands.

"Oh she will come for you herself eventually." A familiar voice made Marisa turned around. She recognised this shinigami, or rather she did not even know any other shinigami aside Komachi personally. "She is too busy working with the other Yama and calling for outsiders' help to repair the havoc you wrecked yesterday. Even then she has to work on arranging the old and new souls to where they were supposed to go. It'd be a long time before she gets the chance to pay you a Yama visit."

"Heh, I sure did a number on hell didn't I? Madam Mima would be so proud of me." Marisa grinned. "My impending doom aside, what happened to you? Last I checked you were out collecting human, youkai and Lunarian souls up the Youkai mountain. Base on what I heard, those were a lot of souls there."

"Because of you dang it!" Komachi scowled, then she sighed and laid herself on the soft grass beside the stairs. Her body hurt all over the place and she just wanted to not move at all. " _She_ is at where the shrine was. Why don't you ask from her?"

Marisa smirked. "Enjoy your rest now. You won't get another one for a long time until all this mess is cleaned up."

"Don't remind me...just go already."

"Ok ok. See ya."

Marisa was excited. Broken shinigami are not what Marisa expected to be on her way up the Hakurei stairs. However this only meant one thing.

 _Reimu is back!_

* * *

Up on the top of the Hakurei mountain laid where the Hakurei Shrine once was. The Hakurei shrine had been a strategic target and was razed to the ground by the Lunarians as soon as they had arrived. The fact that it was at such a vulnerable position, unguarded by anyone compared to the Youkai mountain left little question why the place was targeted first. Unlike Tenshi and Yukari, the Lunarians made sure to left no remains, not even a splinter of wood was spared to keep in memory of the old shrine.

However said barren place where the Hakurei Shrine once had been was not deserted. In fact the place was filled with youkai and fairies sleeping all over the place. It was as though the Hakurei Shrine had held a pajamas party over the night. Even though it was a bare place, different groups of them took a part of the place and slept in their own sleeping equipment.

Towards where the Hakurei Shrine once stood was a huge tree in its place. Even though there were tiny beds inside the fairy-homed tree, the three fairies never had the strength to make it in. The three fairies, Luna Child, Star Sapphire and Sunny Milk were curled up to each other and asleep against the tree. A little bit beside them slept Alice Margatroid, who had leaned against the big tree. Her sentient dolls Hourai and Shanghai slept on both of her shoulders respectively, each holding an end of the blanket over Alice to keep the master as warm and comfortable as possible.

A little more to the sides of the shrine then slept the infamous team nineball. The five members of the team looked the most worn out as compared the other residents. Wriggle and Mystia slept on top of a tree with Cirno and Daiyousei under them. A little before Cirno and Daiyousei slept the darkness youkai Rumia herself. She had been watching over her friends but eventually she also lost against the building fatigue in her and has been sleeping ever since.

To the entrance of the shrine, it was occupied by the Scarlet Devil Mansion's family. Hong Meiling was asleep standing, leaning against an upright pillar of the Torii shrine gate. Leaning and sleeping against the same pillar was Izayoi Sakuya who rest on the ground instead. Beside them under a tree's shade were Patchouli Knowledge and her familiar Koakuma, where Patchouli slept with her head on Koakuma's lap. Koakuma's hand that had been caressing Patchouli's head laid rested on her forehead when she dozed off. Beside them was a small mattress squeezed by the two Scarlet sisters. Remilia and Flandre cuddled with each other as they slept. Remilia's expression that of relief while Flandre's was that of shyness and happiness for being able to sleep close with her sister again.

It was a cute and heartwarming sight. It was hard for anyone to imagine that these peacefully sleeping girls fought against the Lunarian Armada and have helped to save Gensoukyo just the day before.

A lone figure stood awake over the others. Without a sound she slowly took blankets from the fairy-homed tree and covered each person without one. Just after she used a long blanket to cover the three fairies together, she felt a new presence charging up towards the entrance. It would be a next moment that the intruder would burst through and enter the place.

Another Shinigami? That simply wouldn't do. There are ladies here who deserve their beauty sleep after all.

An array of black and white light burst from the girl's back and she already crossed the shrine to the entrance. With enhanced youkai reflex the girl dodged a broom and struck with her Gohei. She knew she'd miss and thus tackled the intruder, bracing against her to the sky and a suitable distance away from disturbing the Hakurei residents' sleep.

What was a tackle with the speed of a meteor then began to slow down. The intruder wrapped her arms around her, as her own also did without her realizing. The two closed their eyes when they dived into the clouds but remained lock with each other in deep embrace. A burst of wind greeted them when they emerged from the clouds. Flying above the clouds where there's only the black sky above and sea of white clouds below, the two simply enjoyed each other's presence. They had not seen each other fully, however mere vision would not be able to bar two greatest friends from recognizing each other through touch and presence alone.

The intruder held her head back to face the girl. Although her tears betrayed her and coursed down her cheeks, she managed to muster the best smile for her greatest friend.

"Welcome back Reimu."

Reimu held the intruder's arm and tightened her hold. Feeling her best friend in her grasp, Reimu tearfully smiled.

"Marisa I am back."

"I see that Alice and Remilia are successful with their spell. I never really thought your appearance would change so much from it." Marisa said. Her eyes occasionally looked down to check out Reimu's new look.

The most significant and attractive difference in Reimu was with her new hair. From slick black her hair seemed to have been purified to become pure white instead. Her white hair amplified her white miko clothes and made her seems holier and more gorgeous before. Aside from the hair, her eyes has also turned crimson, a likely side-effect of minor vampirism from Remilia's blood.

"I guess you are a half vampire half doll now?" Marisa continued.

"You actually left out Sunny, Luna and Star just now. The fairies represented the will and condition of Gensoukyo. It was also through their wishes and blessings that Gensoukyo gave me a second chance in this world." Reimu smiled in reminiscence. She never thought those annoying pranksters would become her neighbour family, and even be the ones who granted her a second chance in life. She was fortunate to have them with her. "Alice and Remilia did not revive me. In literal terms Gensoukyo gave me and my body a second chance. I do have vampire blood and hence some vampire tendencies but I am not one. Gensoukyo felt the youkai and fairies' faith. That's why I am no longer a human Hakurei but a Youkai Miko now."

"Youkai Miko Hakurei Reimu, the youkai exterminator. I could get use to that."

"I'd hope you don't remind me of that much." Reimu groaned. "My ancestors must be turning in their graves knowing that their bloodline has just come to an end the most sinful way possible. My god must be fuming now."

Marisa chuckled. "You don't even have a god."

"I am a miko. I am supposed to have one, or at the very least act like having one to gather faith."

"For all the youkai faith jokes I made before, I never really believed that it was possible. For youkai faith to be heard and granted, by Gensoukyo itself no less."

"You stormed hell, utterly wrecked the Yama's office to the ground, released all the spirits in hell to find mine and kicked the Yama in the face. Last I heard from Komachi, the Yama is going to come for you herself. Please don't tell me you didn't believe in the plan at all but did it anyway."

"I'd go and pick a fight with the outside world's heaven for you. Besides even if it didn't work, there are other ways to revive someone as long as you have the soul." _It's not bad to know I get to have you all for myself too._

For that split second, Reimu felt something _grasped her_. It was not her literal body, nevertheless she felt it clearly, someone had held her that it felt as though being violated. The discomfort disappear as sudden as she felt it. Her mind quickly made her forgot the whole thing to protect what's left of her sanity.

Reimu then noticed that Marisa was scrutinizing her whole figure with sharp eyes. Reimu gulped, she was not sure what she was afraid of. "Wha-What's wrong?"

"When I passed by some of the youkai and fairies, they were calling you the Mystical White Angel." Marisa held a lock of Reimu's straight hair and grazed her fingers over it. "Now that I can see you up close, I understand that an angel has indeed descended upon Gensoukyo."

"It's just white hair... even Momiji and Youmu have it." Reimu looked away, her cheeks faintly pink from the complement. "This white hair is just a side-effect by new self. I should find color dye to paint them black again."

"It's different when it's on you, Reimu." Marisa played with Reimu's hair up close, where the white hair trends began to stand out from Reimu's fumed red face. "You look mystical with long white hair. I will miss these white hair dearly if you were to dye them."

Marisa held a lock of Reimu's white hair and brought it to her lips. Reimu shivered from her hair to her brain. Marisa was never this romantic! In the first place they were just best friends!

"Fla-Flattery is unbecoming of you Marisa!" The embarrassed Reimu stuttered. "You never praised me like this so don't use flattery now!"

"All I have said is what I truly see in you Reimu." Marisa chuckled. "I had never praised you that way because I was embarrassed."

"Then why now? Sure we won the war and my looks changed..."

"Because I am no longer human, I don't feel restricted by mundane embarrassments and morals anymore." Marisa spreaded out her hands, her mouth curled up into an evil grin much like her long-disappeared master's. "I am the Madam Marisa! Evil Spirit of the Hakurei Shrine and I am going to haunt you and your descendants forever~!"

Reimu rubbed her temples. She has her suspicion the moment she saw Marisa's new form but she didn't want to admit it. In fact it was blatantly obvious Marisa became an evil spirit, humans and youkai magicians simply do not become legless and hovered in mid air.

Other than turning into a youkai, she even caused her best friend to become an evil spirit for her. She is the greatest shame of the Hakurei, if she can even be counted as a Hakurei now that is.

"Just how did that happen... ...where's your physical body? It needs a resting place at least.

"That body? The Yama was pretty pissed off after I stepped on her face. She called down a pillar of light and vaporized me. My soul has became the Evil Spirit I am now but the body is gone. Not a trace of it left."

Reimu groaned. "I can't even give my best friend's body a proper burial. Can this day get any worse?"

 _It can. It's right behind you._

Reimu's eyes widen. She was there when the Lunarians sealed her away, to make sure she would be barely alive to maintain the Hakurei Barrier. The Lunarians wanted her to despair, to force her watch helplessly how Gensoukyo would get violated and conquered by the superior Lunarians. Even after defeating the Lunarian Invasion Fleet, she still has not idea how to save her.

Yet, this was clearly _her_ voice behind her.

"Yukari!" Reimu detached from Marisa and snapped back. She expected to see a gap right behind her, with Yukari herself leaning out of it. However she was wrong.

Being former Hakurei she could feel it, the gap she was seeing was not Yukari's. This was a portal that had forcefully ripped through the weaken Hakurei Barrier to open up before her. This portal was calling for her and it would not go until it caught its target.

Void-lish tentacles sprouted from the portal and took hold of her arms and legs. She could try and rip herself out of the portal but she feared the consequences. She could feel the drain this portal was doing to the Hakurei Barrier. She has no way to vanquishing this portal and if something were not done soon, the Hakurei Barrier would collapse.

"What's wrong, Reimu? Do you need help with it?"

Reimu looked back and Marisa's puzzled expression. If it was possible, she wished that she could spend more time with Marisa. However even if she was no longer a human miko, she still has the responsibility to do what a Hakurei would have done.

"Looks like I will be gone for a while." Reimu smiled regretfully. "Tell Remi and the others I love them and I will be back home soon."

Marisa frowned. "What do you mean by that? Wait! Don't go!"

Marisa reached out to catch Reimu back but she was not strong enough. The portal closed down on Reimu, not sparing the evil spirit's hand that had latched on to its target's shoulder and vanished. By the time Marisa regenerated back her missing hand, Reimu was gone from Gensoukyo.

* * *

To have summoned a portal that could rip through the Hakurei Barrier, even if it was at its weakest, was no easy feet. It would take someone probably as powerful as Yukari to achieve that. Worse, said summoner could have been spying on Gensoukyo the entire time, waiting for it to be at its weakest before he could abduct me with Gensoukyo as his hostage. Heck I would not be surprised if it was another Lunarian or Madam Mima herself. With the safety of Gensoukyo at stake and Yukari sealed, I might have to take the matter into my own hands.

If the summoner proved to be a threat to Gensoukyo, I would have to exterminate him myself.

So imagine my surprise when explosion greeted my face the moment I dropped out of the portal. The only thing stopping me from going [Fantasy Heaven] to maim the suspicious summoner was my Hakurei instinct. The explosion was so weak that it could barely kill a human, much less my current youkai self.

Even though my vision was obscured by the smoke, I could tell there were quite a number of... 'humans with weak magic' around me. These people were stronger than the village humans but far weaker than Marisa when she was still human. Apprentices or grunts perhaps. They would not pose any problem.

What would really raise my concern was the other three unique individuals, two before me and another further away from the grunt crowd. As the smoke slowly faded away, I could make out the looks of the three.

The witch furthest away was a short blue haired girl reading a book with a big blue winged lizard at her side. Said girl lowered her book when our eyes met. It was filled with curiosity but without ill intention. She is someone like Patchouli then? Her gaze then lowered to her book, as though she was bored of me already.

I could still tell she was watching me. It may be more out of civil manners that she chose not to stare at me. You can never underestimate those book girls. They may act well mannered and elegant but give them the permission they will touch your body all over to get to know what they want. The last time when I was drunk at Remilia's party, I joked to Patchouli that I'd give her the chance to research my Hakurei powers so that I could find out more about that. After that I took three days to break out of the library, another two to actually break out of SDM. It certainly does not help when Marisa and Alice decided to help Patchouli FOR MAGIC. I even have to fight both Remilia and Flandre at once, the first to convince me to join the Scarlet family as the red-white miko and the latter for chaos.

...No, I definitely was not bribed by a certain maid with very good and delicious food to stay longer. It was just that hard to break out of SDM. Really.

By the time I broke out of my thought, the smoke has fully faded. Before me stood the two other individuals that put me on my guard. The one standing a little to the side was a bald full-fledged wizard. Even if this wizard was good at acting as a kind magician, he couldn't hide the scent of burnt flesh and blood radiating so strongly from him. The scent was faint probably because he hadn't killed for a long time. Nevertheless I gripped my gohei with caution. He may have turned a new leaf to become a better man but his movements and breathing betrayed the fact he was a trained fighter.

I felt a sharp pain on my lips. Oops. I calmed my blood and the canines that were growing too long. I'd appreciate Remi's blood for making me stronger and healthier but I could do without getting excited by scent of blood. Attracting to blood was so inappropriate of a miko after all. No matter how far I have fallen and the fact I didn't exactly have a god to begin with.

With my caution up against the bald man, I turned my attention against the greatest threat here, the pink haired...human? ...Judging by the faint remaining connection between her and the long faded portal, I would assume she was my summoner but...

I tilted my head in confusion. Where was that surge of magic power I felt from this girl just now? Although I had felt her to be the strongest here, she felt nothing but a magicless human now. Admittedly, there was very faint magic in her but that was it. One of the village human who managed to learn levitation probably has more magic than her.

A round of jeers and laughter suddenly erupted from the crowd of human magician grunts. When I turned to look at them, I was treated with an all too familiar sight.

Arrogant faces and mocking laughter. These grunts were like those village humans. They were making the same face as them when the Lunarians dragged my bloodied body over the human village, letting them laugh, curse and throw stones at me before my crucifixion. These grunts were too blind to see the reality around them and chose to be in their own world, always thinking they were the most important and invincible. I didn't know how and why a bunch of weak humans have that confidence, but I don't really care. There was really only one ending for the likes of them after all.

I felt blood in my mouth but I ignored it. Nothing would help calm my enraged blood and canines. It might be because my current youkai self and the vampire blood in my veins, my first instinct was to introduce them the bloodbath I gave to the Lunarians. The only thing stopping me for doing it was my miko morals and _there was a massive surge of power before me._

I turned away from the grunts and saw the pink girl was right before me. I could feel the fuming raw power erupting within the small girl, wanting to be unleashed but dammed at the tip of her tightly gripped wand. She was so close that my Hakurei instinct trembled. She looked up, her face with a hint of blush and closed the distance between us to-

I made a huge leap backward by instinct. I was not sure what she tried to do but I was sure not going to get _that_ close with a raw magical bomb. I felt a feeling it was not just my wellbeing was in danger just now. If I had let that something happened, something told me I would face the wrath of a certain evil spirit and vampire.

Around me, the laughter intensified and more unrecognizable words were shouted towards the pink haired girl. The girl simply lowered her head for a good few seconds. This started to make me feel guilty. I shouldn't have dodged if she was just going to get laughed more. Besides, what could a little girl do to the strongest youkai of Gensoukyo like me-

My Hakurei instinct then shorted out. Something too powerful for my instinct to handle. In defense my youkai Hakurei blood summoned my Yin and Yang wings to pull me back. My vampire side helped to coordinate my legs instead, giving me instantaneous boost to leap away as far as possible.

All I could really comprehend with my carefree mind then was the girl screamed, _then reality ripped itself apart_.

Even if I was not Yukari, I could tell how a moment ago a very fabric of space was cut off and voided. What resulted was a mighty explosion more devastating than anything I have ever seen, more impressive and daunting than whatever the Lunarians had sent at me. The air and land there became nothing, simply disappear before the might of the explosion. Four meters of land between me and the girl was just gone, left only the wind gushing past us for the air to fill the unnatural gap.

No one had dared to move after that outburst. Were they simply shell-shocked? I don't really care to know. My youkai and vampire mind was frozen, as it was their natural instinct to do so when faced against such a fatal display of power.

However my Hakurei mind was calculating. It has always been calculating ever since I woke up as an youkai. However the Hakurei finally found its answer.

I was there when the pink haired girl fainted and almost fell to the ground. I held her up and examined her up close. Such a petite girl, bullied and looked down by all others when she held so much hidden raw power. Mere humans would always be mere humans, unable to truly understand the value and importance of who was before them. That was fine, let them reject this girl who had been destined to become someone great in this world. For this girl's destiny has changed the moment I held her. She belongs elsewhere now.

"Rest well, my new Hakurei apprentice."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I must say I am glad that it didn't end up as worse as I thought. I was just taking an afternoon nap when a story about Youkai Miko Reimu just came to my mind. I had no idea how to make it a pure Touhou fiction so I made it a ZnT crossover instead. Writing this gave me an idea for a pure Touhou Youkai Miko Reimu fanfiction too so I might work on that in a few weeks.**

 **I am not sure if I am even continuing this. Do you like youkai miko Reimu? Is she too 'evil' and 'OC' to your liking. Like her or not I'd hope you readers will comment your opinions that I could use for my next youkai miko Reimu fanfic. Otherwise show your support for the idea of youkai miko Reimu through review, I am interested to see if there's actually someone interested in one.**

 **I just remembered. Since this is a Reimu x Touhou harem fiction, I have no plan for Reimu x ZnT yet. Reimu x Tabitha seems interesting though. If any of you have interesting pairings (even between ZnT characters) please suggest them and I will see if I can do anything about it. As unusual it is the better.**

 **Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youkai Miko Familiar: The New Hakurei Mage**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou and Zero no Tsukaima. I do own a Hourai Doll Figure though.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **Embodiment of the Hakurei Void**

 **Louise Valliere seldom dreamt. Dreaming is a byproduct of sufficient sleep, a period of rest which the body would turn into a state of paralysis while the mind rest from working throughout an entire day. Even when one is asleep, the mind operates at a minimum level, refreshing memories, thoughts and desires without limitation from the consciousness self. Hence there come to be dreams, another realm of 'reality' which offers anyone of any status the chance to live the lives they truly desire, to be with the person they lust and most of all, be happier than anyone else in that realm.**

 **However Louise de Valliere knew nothing of the miracles behind dreams, the real only way then for her to 'live' a life which she could do magic, be the top idol of the academy everyone looked up to and, to have a grown up body like her big sister Cattleya's just to win Zerbst over 'size'. If only she remembered those happy dreams which she rode ponies and ate cakes, she might have remembered to sleep enough to dream just so that she could enjoy what she could not in that realm instead.**

 **But no, Louise de Valliere seldom dreamt, for to dream was to sleep more and sleep was a privilege to the recognized, to those who were already worthy of their place and not at risk of falling from grace any time. Louise de Valliere, a** _ **noble who could not cast magic**_ **has no such privilege. She has disgraced her family and herself for her 'lack of talent' in magic and Brimir forbid if she finally got herself expelled from the academy. Where her magic failed, she needed to make sure her magical theories were all perfect for test and in class. If her professors were willing to turn a blind eye in recognition of her effort and theory grade, she would have to respond to their 'mercy' appropriately.**

 **And so when others slept, Louise studied. Whether was it really to get full grades for all theories or being too afraid to dream of her mother in her nightmare, it did not matter to Louise. All that mattered were magical theories, equations, formulas, ingredients and numbers. Nothing else really did.**

 **That was until she remembered the Familiar Summoning Ritual. Either she successfully summon a familiar to prove her noble heritage, or failed and very possible be expelled for it. There was only so far her perfect magical theories could do. If she couldn't even summon a familiar then she was no different from a literate peasant.**

 **So then came the day of the Familiar Summoning Ritual. By then Louise had rampaged through every book on familiar summoning in the library without sleep that Kirche's taunts barely reached her ears. Trepidations and anxiety kept filling up in her as she saw how her classmates summoned their familiars with the same little effort as they have put into the simplest spells she could not cast. As instructed by one of the books she read, she kept herself last, accumulating as much as possible willpower and emotions within herself. Even as she kept focusing willpower into her wandless hands, she thought of all the bitter times she has been through for over the year. She recalled how her classmates taunted her and called her 'Zero'. She remembered how Kirche, her bitter enemy, kept irritating her and flaunted the truth of her magical disabilities in her face. Finally, she thought of her mother, and the consequences that would bring should she failed this final chance to prove herself as a mage and a Valliere.**

 **Raw willpower, anger, hate and fear were all swelling and building up within her. When it was finally her turn, her sane consciousness could barely hold on any longer. She stepped forward to the summoning circle and shouted out the incanation. By the time the deed was done, a small portion of her willpower was gone and the result was the loudest explosion she has ever casted. Her swelling emotions came to a stop as she tried to look through the smoke for any sign of familiar being summoned. It could be anything. As long as it would keep her in the academy, she would be happy.**

 **Imagine her surprise that washed away her built up emotions when her familiar appeared in the form of a** _ **human peasant girl**_ **. Said girl was slightly taller than her but couldn't be more than two years older. She has odd white hair with red eyes, facial features she never thought possible. While Louise could admit the girl was pretty, she couldn't dismiss the foreign, but obviously peasant clothes the girl was in.**

 **She summoned a peasant girl with non-existing magical potential! It was commonly known that the type of familiar reflected what kind of mage and person the summoner was. To summon a peasant, she felt as though Brimir had came down and slapped her with the truth in her face.**

 **The truth that she would always be unable to do proper magic, ever.**

 **Her anger and hatred returned in full force when her classmates started to jeer at her again. Most of her remaining willpower was still at the tip of her wand, those fools never knew how dangerous she was then. If it were not for the school rules and her need to not get into any trouble, she would have fireballed them, explosion or not.**

 **So she opted to ignore her classmates and headed for her human familiar instead. She knew it would be a waste of time and impossible to retry the ritual. Unless her familiar died, she was bounded to her for life. She closed her distance, hid her blush and tried to complete the ritual as fast as possible.**

 **The last thing she expected was to be avoided, to be left hanging like a fool as though she was rejected. She became dazzled. Familiars were supposed to be their summoners' life-long partners. They were meant to be the ones who were most compatible with them, to be the destined partners who would always be with them until the very end. The bond between summoners and familiars were said to be the second greatest gift by Brimir after magic. The bond was supposedly so strong that a familiar would follow their summoner unto death. Great touching tales between summoners and familiars were among the greatest literature there was.**

 **Even if her familiar had been a mere peasant girl, she was her destined partner,** _ **hers**_ **. She had quickly accepted to the idea of a peasant girl familiar no matter the shame she would bring. For far too long she was alone. She wanted someone willing to help her and...against everyone who looked down and isolated her, she just...**

 **She just wanted someone willing to be with her...**

 **Yet her destined partner pulled away from her, rejecting her from completing their bond.**

 **Even though she was her destined one?**

 **Even though she just wanted someone to be at her side!?**

 **To think even her destined partner rejected her, she-**

 **That was the last line her sanity could handle, it snapped. So did her control over her willpower and emotions. She wanted to say something, to ask why did the girl reject her? She was her destined partner! They were meant to be together! They-**

 **What came out was a shriek and the snapping sound of her wand. With her control lost, her overflowing raw power chose to respond truthfully to her feelings instead.**

 _ **Reality before her ripped apart, leaving behind a deep crater of nothingness.**_

 **Yet for some reason, the peasant familiar was alive, barely outside the circular crater. A part of her wanted to kill the girl for rejecting her, she was obviously not her destined partner so it would do to kill this false one to summon her true familiar. After all, it was never written in any books that it was forbidden to kill your familiar until you got what you wished.**

 **However a tiny part of her felt the bond between them. An incomplete, but still a bond which tied between the two of them. The summoning ritual worked both ways. Just as it summoned the familiar most suitable to the summoner, the familiar would only be summoned by one most suited to itself too. Even if the peasant girl would never accept her, the tiny part of her hoped to believe that she herself, was needed by the girl.**

 **She never came to a decision on what to do with her familiar before she felt her knees gave up on her. She has exhausted all of her willpower and emotions with that outburst. Her mind couldn't keep up anymore.**

 **And so Louise de Valliere, after many months of sleepless night studies and exhaustment of willpower, finally fell into the longest recorded slumber she has ever been.**

* * *

▃▄▄▅▅Welc▅▅▃▄▄▅▅iko▃▅▅

▃▄▄▅▅we▃k▃▄▄▅▅▃▄▄▅▅m▃et agai▃▄▄▅▅

* * *

Purple. Louise could not remember who or what she saw but the 'colour' lingered in her mind.

 _What a strange dream...at least it isn't about my mother again. When was the last time I have such a peaceful sleep like this?_

Louise stirred and blinked her eyes open. She felt very...comfortable. It was an almost foreign but nostalgic sensation. Shifting a bit, she could tell she was sleeping in a very lousy bed and covered by a cheap piece of blanket. Yet she felt very relaxed, even more than the rare times she slept on her expensive and luxurious bed. If permitted, she would love to continue to sleep in as long as possible.

However sleep was a luxury for the recognized. She has no time to sleep. She has to summon her familiar to prove her noble heritage or else she would be-

▃▄▃▄ _False familiar-▅▃ shrieked.▃▃▄Reality rip-▃▄▃▄Explo-_

Louise's eyes snapped open in response to her memories. She was angry. She was furious. She felt betrayed. Then she-

Oh no.

"Where's my familiar!?" Louise threw her cover off her. She needed an answer to what happened immediately. What happened to her familiar!?

"I am right here." Someone at the side of her bed replied

"...huh?" Louise stuttered. She wasn't actually expecting an answer. She hadn't really thought where she was but apparently she was not alone. A white haired girl was on a chair at the side of her bed. At the door was a maid she recognized as Siesta who had been trying to chase her out of the library for the past few nights.

"Glad to see you are awake Miss Valliere!" Siesta said merrily. "I will get Professor Colbert immediately!"

The maid closed the door behind her and left the room, leaving her alone with the white-haired girl.

For a few seconds, Louise just stared at the girl beside her. It is coming back to her now. This peasant girl was her familiar and she-

"You are the familiar I summoned." Louise said rhetorically.

The girl smiled. "My name is Ha-" She paused. "My name is Reimu. Nice to meet you."

Louise didn't smile back. She didn't look happy at all. Her stoic expression turned into a glare, her voice shifted a bit louder.

"What happened to the contract." Her words were steady. However neither of the occupants in the room missed the pink girl's tightened fists.

As if she didn't notice, Reimu's peaceful expression did not change. Her passive smile hung on her face. "There is no contract."

Louise snapped. "That's because you dodged away, idiot peasant! I demand you to get on your knees and make the contract with me again!"

Reimu rose an eyebrow but her smile didn't fade. Her amused face just made Louise angrier and her off the bed. She grabbed her wand on the nearby table and approached the girl.

Some books 'suggested' that familiars would only become obedient after being contracted. Of course it would make sense for the familiar to understand its rightful place with its summoner after establishing the bond between them. Some heretical books implied slavery but she just brushed the notion away. The familiars and summoners were fated to be together. To imply mind bending tricks were simply stupid and heretical. Such sources shouldn't be trusted.

So as long as she could establish the bond, everything would become right. This girl needed some education and punishment for rejecting and shaming her publicly. A whip she had hid in her room should help make the girl learnt her place.

What she needed to do was so simple, simply kiss the girl and complete the contract. Everything would have fall in place afterwards.

She had been so confident and was planning for the girl's punishment that she didn't think the girl would resist. She had been so sure of her noble authority that the girl would obediently listen to her and be contracted. Even if the girl tried to dodge, she was in such a narrow room that there was no place for her to do that. There shouldn't be a problem.

The girl who called herself Reimu has not moved. She did not cower before her like most other commoners do. All Louise saw was her lips curved higher and-

 _ **I will kill you.**_

When her mind stopped- couldn't think, her body had instinctively drew herself away from the _abomination_. While her mind failed to grasp what happened, her human blood knew what was before her. Even if _its_ kind hasn't set foot in this world before, the blood recognized what _it_ was to humans.

Before her stood the nightmare of mankind, the very being that was worse than the elves. There were many legends about its kind. Authors called them vampires, zombies and even devils. No matter what literature had wrote about it and how nobles 'heroically' defeated these 'monsters', one fact remained certain to all humans, peasants and nobles alike.

Her mind finally arrived at an answer. She now know what this _girl_ called Reimu is.

She is mankind's natural enemy.

* * *

I calmed my youkai self and dissipated my predator intent. I probably overdid it, seeing how shaky her hands and legs were. To be fair I handled this pretty well, if I'd say so myself. I was so used to smashing problems with amulets that it got to be an improvement that no one got hurt this time. I had wanted to smack that arrogant face of hers to make her learn her place. Something grinded against my teeth when I saw how the girl cower before my presence. The feeling of being feared...I _liked_ it and-

I snapped out of my mind. It would have been dangerous if I continued that line of thought. I may have became a Youkai I but I was still a miko. I was not going to abandon my humane morales anytime soon. I calmed my vampire blood and shrunk my canines too. As far as I heard from the friendly maid Siesta, legends of vampire do exist here. The last thing I needed was for the girl before me to see my canines and exposing me as a vampire.

I wasn't one but based on the outside stories of how fanatic religion treated 'heretics' and 'anomalies', I best don't try my luck.

Luckily the awkward silence between us did not last very long. The door opened and entered Professor Colbert with Siesta behind her. He avoided eye contact with me just before our eyes met. I sighed internally. However when he saw how pale the girl was, he sent a warning glare at me. Despite how he had claimed that he was no longer as dangerous as he was in our conversation back in the headmaster's office, there was fire as vigorous as Mokou's in his eyes.

His glare reminded me of Keine's. I guess good teachers have something in common even worlds apart after all.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Miss Valliere." Professor Colbert shook the girl's shoulder. "I have heard from the maid how you have been staying up in the library for the past few nights. It's no wonder that you fainted over one whole day."

The girl snapped out of her fear and stared at Professor Colbert as if he spoke heresy. She turned to look at the window showing midday and back to the professor.

Suddenly, she faintly laughed.

"It's midday, Professor. I couldn't be out for more than a few hours since the familiar summoning ritual."

The professor shook his head. "That was yesterday, Miss Valliere. You fainted after casting a destructive explosion." He paused and hesitated. Glancing at me he said, "You also failed to contract Miss Reimu yesterday."

"I will contract her now!" I rose an eyebrow at the girl's words. Did she not remember the fear she felt just now? She's either a very courageous girl, or just a nineball for daring to suggest that again. "Give me the chance to try again! She won't dodge next time, _right_?"

Oh now she is glaring at me, daring me disobey her order.

I chuckled out loud at the absurdity. A nineball she was then.

The girl fumed red at my response. She lifted her wand and pointed at me threateningly. My smile widened in amusement at the guts this girl has. Those were strong anger in her eyes despite being pressured by my killing intent just a few minutes ago. It was sad how surreal this scene looked. Said girl has not even notice her wand was broken since yesterday the entire time.

"Stand down, Miss Valliere!" With practiced motion, Professor Colbert snatched the wand from the girl's hand. "You could have hurt yourself if you used your broken wand!"

The girl paused, then looked down in shame at her grave mistake. Professor Colbert was sharp to notice such danger immediately. It would be ugly if the girl accidentally discharged an explosion in this small room after all.

I was not at all foreign with how dangerous a broken magical artefact was. I have already lost count how many times Marisa broke her house from accidental magical explosion and have to sleep over at my shrine. She even decorated the guest room with some of her own stuff. In fact, many of my guest had brought and decorated the guest room with their own stuffs as they saw fit. Before the shrine was destroyed, there were some books and snacks by Marisa, a western 'princess bed' by Remilia, a few dolls by Alice, a tiny bonsai blessed by the three fairies, a snow globe by Cirno, a group photo frame by Aya and many more. It was a very out of place room in a Shinto shrine.

It was a pity there was no longer any trace of that room anymore. I liked to visit that room when I felt lonely. I could embrace everyone's lingering presence and be comforted in it. I often fell asleep in there, not that I would ever admit or be found out for it. Alarm amulets were handy for those moments.

Alas, now that I am in this world, I should enjoy what I can get. Or to be exact, _who_ I could get.

I thus began. "Professor Colbert, I believe the girl should be informed of her new position to avoid further misunderstanding."

The girl stared at me in confusion, then back at Professor Colbert with eyes demanding explanation. Professor Colbert's eyes turned stern at my words. He kept the snatched broken wand in his robe's pocket and put on a face of authority.

"Miss Valliere. Due to the destructive explosion you had mysteriously casted yesterday, you are hereby forbid from using wands until further notice." He said with a commanding tone. He ignored the girl's pale face and continued. "For the past year, the teachers have turned a blind eye towards your unharmful small explosions. However with the explosion yesterday, it has come to our concern that we cannot allow you to recklessly cast dangerous failed magic anymore. In normal case, you would have been expelled."

I noted how the girl's face blanched totally white at Professor Colbert's last word. Being youkai, I could feel how that last word has a strong implication that it sapped half of her spirit away. There was fear, not the instinctive fear when I crushed her with my youkai killing intent but something more akin to nightmare. The girl must have been haunted by the possibility of being expelled in her mind for quite a long to ignite such an instantaneous fear. From her reaction, being expelled was probably her worst nightmare came true.

"No..." The girl muttered, her eyes seemingly dead with tears at its brim. "I am willing to do anything! Just don't expel me! My mother will kill me for this! In normal case? What should I do to not be expelled!?"

"Behave yourself Miss Valliere!" Professor Colbert shouted, silencing the girl. "Yes in normal case you would have been expelled. However the headmaster had a talk with Miss Reimu and reached a compromise to ensure your stay in this academy. Have she not introduced herself?"

The girl hesitantly turned around to glance at me. "...I only know her name is Reimu."

"The paperwork for you has been completed, Miss Reimu." Professor Colbert said. "This would be a good time to reintroduce yourself."

"I probably should have done it first than trying to take it easy with pleasantries from the start. I couldn't have known she was spoilt brat with an arrogant personality after all."

The girl fumed but held her tongue. Oh my, she was improving already. I chuckled in my mind. I then stood up to politely introduce myself.

"My name is Reimu, formerly a priest for the Hakurei God from the far east. From today onwards I am your master and you are my apprentice. You are the one who will be obeying me from now onwards"

"Private Tutor, Miss Reimu." Professor Colbert said. "You are supposed to be Miss Valliere's Private Tutor."

"I am the one who shall decide what our position and relationship will be." I declared. "If Miss Louise were to learn eastern magic then she would have to follow my words and my rules."

"Wait just a moment!" The girl raised her voice. "There is no way I am going to become apprentice to my familiar! This is unheard of! It's heresy!"

"And I am pretty sure it's heresy for anyone, even if you are a noble, to try bind a priest as their familiar." I countered. "Of course, it's fine for you to not accept my offer to become my apprentice. I can always just leave."

"I refuse to bow before my own familiar." My soon-to-be-apprentice said with hardened eyes. This was almost too easy.

"Then you can start packing your stuff and go home. I can take that maid as my apprentice instead. In fact seeing how well-mannered she is, she is obviously the better choice."

"""...Eh!?""" The three other occupants in the room widened their eyes in surprise.

I walked past the girl and Professor Colbert. I stood before the surprised maid and extended my hand.

"How about it? You have hidden magical potential that I can easily unlock for you. Do you want to become my apprentice?" I said smiling.

Siesta stared at offered face with a troubled and flustered face. She probably never expected to be drag into the conversation and even offered magic after all.

I had been talking to Siesta for the past two days while we took care of the girl. She was a pleasant person who reminded me of Koakuma, an energetic devil who saw to her master's need and always cheered up the atmosphere of the great library. If only she has the same affinity to border manipulation as the girl. I would be glad to have someone like her to be my apprentice.

However there was really only one person who could become my Hakurei apprentice.

My Hakurei mind pulled a smirk when I felt someone pulling my sleeves. I don't even need to turn around to see who it was.

"I don't believe we have anything to do with each other anymore, little girl." I turned around and said.

"...fine... I will be your apprentice..." My still soon-to-be apprentice quietly muttered. Was it that shameful to ask to be my apprentice?

That attitude would not do at all.

"Sorry but I have already decided to offer Siesta to be my apprentice instead." I nonchalantly said. "What makes you any better than Siesta to make me to reconsider my choice?"

The girl has a look of disbelief at my words. "I am a noble while she is just a peasant! She can't even do magic!"

"So? How does being a spoilt noble makes you better apprentice choice than a well mannered peasant? And as a full fledged priest, I can tell she has magical potential within her."

"Even so-! I am the one who summoned you!" The girl continued in haste. "You are my familiar! We are most compatible with each other!"

"And your behavior has been suggesting otherwise." I refuted simply. "I have worked well with Siesta when we were taking care of you. We could easily work as well as master and apprentice too."

By now the girl is on the verge of tears. Her nightmare has came true and there was only one little hope for her to keep her place in the academy. Now she is losing that little hope to a maid, as though her value is worse than a peasant. She has always saw herself above peasants just by being noble. This situation which contradicted what she believed in and how she saw herself in society would break her arrogant noble belief. The Hakurei miko has always been a servant. The girl's noble and arrogant attitude was against the values of Hakurei and needed to be corrected as soon as possible.

Just one more little push, I thought seeing how despairful the girl has become. Just a little bit more her noble's perspective would be crushed to build a new one. It would be hard and annoying if her apprentice still continued to think herself as master of their relationship after all.

I ignored the girl's plea and turned to Siesta instead. I just needed to suggest a bit more and-

I had expected Siesta to be happy and excited. However I found myself under spiteful glare instead. Her face seemed passive but her eyes were hatefully cold. She took a step back and bowed until I couldn't see her face.

"Thank you for your _kind_ offer, Miss Reimu." The 'kind' word was said with sarcasm. "However I am afraid I am needed elsewhere so I will be taking my leave. I am a maid and have no time to be your apprentice."

She then turned around without giving me a second glance. Before she closed the door, she glanced back at the girl and said.

"I have been taking care of Miss Valliere for the past few months and I know for a fact she is a very good student. She always studied herself to sleep and tried her very best to keep her place in this prestigious academy. She is the greatest student there is in this academy and it would be your lost for not accepting her...Farewell."

Without any respect or grace befitting of a maid, she closed the door with a loud 'thud!' and left. Her act had left the three of us left speechless. I offered her the chance to learn magic and she decided to shun me like that. This Siesta girl...

She was an amazing person. People wouldn't normally reject such an offer that could potentially change their lives for the better and recommend it to someone else. Even though the girl was close to despair just now, Siesta's words actually cheered her up and increased her morale. More so surprising when said girl had just been putting herself above Siesta to convince me she was the better one.

I'd have to apologize and talk to her for offending her later. I have an apprentice to recruit now.

"And so Siesta has dumped my offer to become my apprentice." I broke the silence with a cheerful tone. "Since she has put in such a good word for you, I reconsidered my option."

I faced the girl and extended my hand. Seeing my hand, her eyes lit up with life.

"This is your last chance. Do you want to be my apprentice?"

She grasped my hand with both of hers excited. "Yes! I do, Master Reimu!"

I couldn't help but chuckled at my apprentice's excitement. Seeing how cute she is now makes me slightly regret what I had tried to do. I had been so bend on wanting to crush that arrogant view of hers. That was unlike of me. Even if her view was against the Hakurei's, I shouldn't have done it that way.

...I needed to take note of my behavior from now on. Alice mentioned that there were side effects for becoming a youkai. Being ruthless like most youkai I have seen might be one of them.

"Since we met, you still haven't properly introduced yourself yet. Who are you, really?" I asked with a light laugh.

My apprentice flustered in embarrassment and then stood herself straight. With actual grace and tone befitting of a noble, she finally introduced herself.

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, second-year-student in Tristain Academy of Magic. You can call me Louise. Thank you for accepting me as your apprentice, Master Reimu."

"Just Reimu is fine." I replied. As much as I liked Louise to stroke my ego, it sounded weird to always be called Master Reimu. It simply doesn't sound quite the same as Reimu-sama. Guess there were some limitation to the translation spell Professor Colbert used on me in the headmaster's office.

Louise smiled, then froze when something hit her in the mind. She turned to Professor Colbert.

"How am I supposed to learn Eastern magic if I am not allowed to use wands anymore?" She asked with confusion.

"We have discussed this with Miss Reimu and she has said wands aren't necessary for Eastern magic." Professor Colbert answered. "Anyway, she is your master now. I shall leave you two to your own devices. I wish you luck in casting successful magic, Miss Louise."

The professor then excused himself from the room. I took note of how Louise slightly panicked at the professor's last words. I have to ask.

"What did Professor Colbert meant by 'luck in casting successful magic'?"

"He's just wishing me luck! That's all!" Louise answered, a bit too quick for her own good.

I stared down at Louise the way Yukari tried to force a confession from me. She was the closest maternal person I have to call a guardian. It was weird how many times she acted like a parental figure who wanted to protect me but ended up causing most of the incidents for me to solve. I have my doubts that she had something to do with resulting Remilia and the Moriya alike to cause incidents. Sometimes she has too much innate evil for me to trust her.

...I wonder how she is doing now, and if she had realized I am not in Gensoukyou anymore...

I snapped out of my thoughts and continued to stare down at Louise. She was fidgeting but not giving up yet.

"You are my apprentice, Louise. You don't have to hide anything about your skills to me. What's that about 'casting successful magic'?"

It seemed that my assurance got through. Louise sighed in shame and confessed with worried eyes.

"...Even though I am a noble, I have not been able to cast a successful spell at all. Not even once." She bit her lips and continued. "All of my spells always go wrong and ended up in empty explosion, sometimes with a bit of power to knock someone unconsciousness."

I narrowed my eyes at my apprentice's description of her magical disability. "But I saw you casting a strong explosion yesterday." I carefully omitted that she actually ripped apart reality. "It left a wide crater in the ground that has yet been filled."

"...I don't remember doing it but seeing how the headmaster has banned me from using wands because of it, I guessed I did do it. If I am allowed a wand I can try demonstrate my magical disability to you."

"No need." I waved my hand. I took a good feel at Louise, then continued. "I am not sure if you noticed but you are currently out of willpower. It's probably because you exhausted them yesterday with that explosion spell. Allowed or not, you won't be casting magic anytime soon."

"...Ah...I really can't feel my willpower..." Louise's eyes widened up in realization and its implication.

"Doesn't that means I can't even learn Eastern magic too!?"

"No worries no worries." I nonchalantly said as I headed for the door with Louise following behind. "You don't need willpower to start learning Eastern magic. Just trust me and everything will turn out fine. You will be a fine successor before you know it."

A fine successor to the Hakurei clan that is. If Louise wanted to become a great mage, she should have summoned one of the three magicians instead. My youkai, vampire and Hakurei selves pulled a satisfied smirk.

* * *

 **For her disability in casting magic, Louise made up with absorbing as much knowledge as possible. Her most recent completed archive in her mind was familiars. She read through hundreds of books on familiars and could recognise any familiars at sight. Well any familiars except Tabitha's and her's. She has her own sneaking suspicion about Tabitha's dragon's true identity but cared not to dive in further. Tabitha was a bright student, good in studies and in magic. She was the very kind of person she wanted to be. They were reading partners in the library and have an unspoken rule to not meddle in each other's business. She enjoyed Tabitha's silent company in the library and would not dare to do anything to disrupt their reading partners relationship.**

 **Now, the main focus is her familiar, Reimu. It was weird how she didn't give her family name, she would have to ask her in time. The girl who she thought to be a commoner turned out to be a priest from the far east, another civilization which was sacrely recorded in ancient books. Apparently they even used different kind of magic! It was heresy. There was only Brimir's five elements magic. She couldn't fathom what Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert was thinking when they decided to hire Reimu to teach her heretic Eastern magic. The second last thing she wanted was to be prosecuted by the church for practicing heretic black magic.**

 **But the real last thing she wanted was to be expelled and went back to face her mother's wrath. For this she was willing to act as a nice obedient apprentice. Oh, she called Reimu her master but she would never trust her. The blood in her veins wouldn't allow her. Osmond and Colbert may not knew but she experienced what Reimu truly was.**

 **She was not human. She had tried to predate on her before Professor Colbert came in. She had felt her life in** _ **something else's**_ **mercy. It was not an easy feeling to forget, especially when one has the royal blood flowing in their veins.**

 **And so Louise obediently walked behind her** _ **master**_ **. Laughing and smiling, filling her master information about how Tristain worked. She would be herself and bide her time until her royal blood called for action.**

 **Deep inside, something pulsed. It tested its growth against the binds around it. It was not yet ripe. It would rest hidden until its destined moment.**

 **When it's unleashed, all non-humans would taste the true wrath of the void.**

* * *

It would be imprudent for someone to call me unprepared for the consequences of my actions. While I could not read fate like Remilia does, with her blood I could tell the importance of my apprentice's destiny to this world. Others with similarly strong destinies would be attracted to Louise and probably try to guide her back to her supposed destiny. That wouldn't do at all. I have to train Louise here and bring her to Gensoukyou as soon as she was ready. Gensoukyou's very existence was at stake after all.

Louise was not the only one with strong destiny with her. From my left hand I could feel a dormant destiny around it. It seemed that I was meant to be someone important to this world after making a contract with Louise. I have to watch myself around Louise. Fate has their ways to make sure everything go according as planned. I am now pretty much an intruder who has no place in its story. I would have to make sure not to be contracted to avoid the trouble of being controlled by two destinies at once. My destiny as a Hakurei was as hectic already. I have no plan to be part of another world's history.

"My my, what do we have here."

An unfamiliar voice greeted my apprentice and I as we were heading our way outside for food and refreshments. Neither of us has eaten after all. Just that fact alone was enough to make me feel irritated at the busty redhead standing in our way.

"It's the commoner Louise summoned. Come on, tell us how much Louise pays you to act as her familiar. We all know she couldn't possibly cast magic, much less summon a true magical familiar." The redhead mocked in an egotistic tone.

Not that she's totally wrong. As a new member of this facility, I was actually paid by the headmaster-

"She is genuinely what I summoned. Stop using your body to spread distasteful lies before even confirming the truth stupid Kirche!" Louise snapped back venomously before I could even complete my thought. "She isn't worth our time. Let's go, Reimu."

Louise took my hand and tried to lead me towards the exit. There must be real bad blood between them. Unfortunately but unsurprisingly, the redhead called Kirche decided to stand in our way.

"What do you want?" Louise growled. That much bad blood huh?

"Just the truth, _Zero_." Kirche called with an arrogant smirk. "But I admit you have good taste in choosing a familiar substitute. She is quite a cutie."

She said completely ignoring my presence. I thought it was just Louise but how arrogant could the people here get!?

The taller redhead actually looked down at me as though she was examining a product. Her hand then reached out for my head. "These snow white hair doesn't look fake...Just where are you-"

I slapped her hand away before she could touch me. There is no way I am going to let myself be treated like a property. This redhead was just asking for it.

"I have been summoned by Louise from the far East, a land beyond Halkeginia." I glared, promising pain in my eyes. "Headmaster Osmond hired me to become Louise's private tutor and teach her eastern magic. Don't even think about touching me again."

Kirche flinched back under my glare. The students passing around us stopped to observe at the commotion. I noted at the concealed attention the blue haired mage was giving me. The redhead then laughed.

"Louise summoning a foreigner to be her private tutor? This is gold!" The redhead looked down at Louise with a ridiculous face. "Not just a foreigner but headmaster Osmond too? Just how much did you bribe the headmaster so that he would allow you to use a foreigner as an excuse of a familiar? Or maybe you paid him the other way with your service? We all know that the headmaster has perverse taste after all."

Louise's face burnt with anger under Kirche's laughter. The other students joined in and made the hallway vibrated with mockery. I had expected Louise to snap back at her. However she just pulled at my hand.

"We are wasting our time here. Let's go."

So she realized she already lost the conversation. With how the surrounding students being so supportive of Kirche, there was no real way she could snap back at her. All that would happen if she snapped back was prolonging her shame by her peers. The best option would have been just to ignore them and leave.

"What's wrong? Let's go." Louise at me with confusion and plead when I refused to budge. I firmed my grip with Louise and pulled her closer to me.

From today onwards, I am Louise's master. My apprentice had just been made a fool before me. I would have failed all of my friends and ancestors if I let this slide.

"Kirche, was it?" I started politely. "I believed I have clearly told you just now I was summoned by Louise and hired by Headmaster Osmond to become her private tutor. Which part of my answer do you not understand?"

"I don't need to understand, Miss Familiar substitute." The redhead answered with an air of smugness. "It is a fact that Louise the Zero can't cast real magic, much less summon a familiar after all."

"You don't try to understand my answer because you mentally can't, slut!" I scowled and let my hostility out. Kirche and the students around us cringed a step back at my outburst. I was not nearly done yet. "Just from your body I could understand how mentally malnutritioned you are. Pity your screwed up body was sending your fat to grow all the wrong places instead of your brain! Luckily you have a friend whose brain was twice bigger and efficient than yours. You really should rely on hers more than yours."

Without another word, I pulled stunned Louise along with me and left the speechless students where they froze. The students before us quickly gave way before my apparent hostile mood. Together we headed straight for the exit.

* * *

When we finally reached outside, many of the other students were enjoying lunch with their familiars. I recalled hearing from Siesta that the second-year-students were allowed a free day to bond with their familiars. While the relationship between us was not exactly summoner and familiar, Louise and I do need to come into an understanding with each other. _Coercing_ Louise to be my familiar could hardly be called bonding after all.

I scanned the familiars Louise's peers has summoned. They all seemed like lesser youkai to me. To become true youkai, one would needed to be feared strongly until they could pass as legends. One full youkai example would be Rumia. Although she looked weak and insignificant, she was still an embodiment of darkness, the very origin of humanity's worst fears. It was only due to the Hakurei seal on the hair that she remained barely as strong as the strongest fairy Cirno. She had been Remilia's last resort if they failed to revive me. If they could not save Gensoukyou, then they would engulf it in eternal darkness.

Thank Gensoukyou everything did not end that way.

"Rei-Reimu." Louise stuttered behind me. I turned around and saw how our hands were still tightly locked together. I separated with Louise awkwardly and scratched my head. It must have been embarrassing to be held for that long after all.

"...Thank you for defending me back there. I really appreciate it." Louise said sheepishly. Guess she could adorable when she's not mad or all over her nobility complex. "...No one has ever done that for me. No one has ever been on my side before too."

"You were about to cry, Louise. I don't know what happened but it'd be too bad if I do nothing." I smiled warmly. "I am your master, so I'll be your ally no matter what."

"My... Ally...?" Louise stuttered, as though baffled by my word.

"Yeah. It's natural to protect the ones you love, right? You are my apprentice. Even though we have just met, I want to start protecting you from now on."

Louise blushed deep red and became unable to form a reply. I silently chuckled within myself. Looked like my apprentice was not used to strong emotions yet. All in due time.

...It was easily that simple to be on someone's side. Someone taught me that before. That simple reasoning is what made me the youkai I am today.

"You are still too inexperienced to understand me." I switched to a more cheerful tone. "Come on, let's go and get our lunch instead. We have many things to discuss over a full stoma-"

"Because of you, two innocent maidens have cried! What do you have to say for yourself, maid!"

Louise and I turned our heads towards where the shout had came from. The shout was loud and meant to capture the attention of the people around them. At the other side of the field students gathered around to witness the commotion. I noted how the other maids kept their distance from the commotion instead. Some even straight up left the field immediately.

My Hakurei instinct kicked in and warned me of trouble in that direction.

"...That voice was Guiche's. He was probably blaming a maid for something of his own fault again." Louise explained. "That happens all the time."

"...Can he simply accuse a maid something of his own fault? What's going to happen to the maid?" I asked with concern.

"If family favor was called, the maid could be fired from the academy." Louise nonchalantly said. She didn't appear to care for the situation at all. "Of course, the maids made sure to not offend us so that rarely happens. Normally stuck up losers like Guiche just wanted to lord themselves over someone. The maids usual got away by groveling on their knees-"

A loud slap resounding throughout the field. It had came from the commotion's direction.

I bit my lip at my hesitation. "Wait here, Louise. I will be back soon."

"Huh? Wait!"

I ignored Louise and quickly made my way to the crowd. My Hakurei self was kicking me for not intervening earlier. I squeezed through the students and made to the front. What I saw made me regret my hesitance for not trusting my instinct like always.

Before me stood a male blond student with outstretched hand and Siesta, who was biting her lips with a red hand mark on her face. She glared silently while rooted at her spot. The blonde student scowled then pointed his hand at the ground.

"I am telling you to kneel and apologize! Do you not hear me!?"

"I had just guided Miss Katie to where you were. It's not my fault that you were found out for two-timing, Mister Gramont. I have nothing to apologize for." Siesta said in a dismissive tone. Her face held on fear despite being slapped once.

"You cocky maid!" The brute I supposed to be Guiche fumed and raised his hand. Siesta did not even move from her spot. She merely glared at Guiche and waited for the inevitable to come.

He really could have stopped half way. I would have noticed if he was not serious in following through what he did twice. I would have given this world more chance to redeem itself.

It was a pity for this world that he decided to follow it through and brought his hand down. I did not bother with catching his hand, it would be a waste of time.

I went with what I felt and punched Guiche in the face. His face caved in from the side and sent him crashing against the student wall of the crowd. Even though I already held back my Youkai powers, I was pretty sure I broke some teeth. I smiled in satisfaction at this information.

"...Miss Reimu? Why are you here- you punched Mister Gramont!?" Siesta gasped in surprise at the sight of me and the fallen Guiche tangled with other students on the ground.

"Because his face was in need of one, I just decided to volunteer. I couldn't believe he actually slapped you for something of his own fault. Are you alright?" I asked with worry. Siesta was actually the closest person I have been with ever since being summoned with this world. It pained me to see that red mark on her face.

"I am fine, this happens all the time." Siesta then panicked. "I am not fine! You couldn't just punch Mister Gramont like that!"

"He slapped you. He deserved that much." I glared at the piece of human trash struggling to get up from the spit out his broken teeth and gaped at me.

"You are the familiar Louise summoned!" He pointed at me with an accusing finger. "How dared you assaulted me! The consequence for a peasant to assault a noble is death! I am going to report to the headmaster and have your head!"

"I punched you because you are being a childish prick." I scoffed at his threat. "The headmaster had just hired me as a member of his staff as of today. My action is justified as your punishment for daring to harm a member of this facility. There is nothing you can do to me."

Guiche gritted his teeth, or at least those that he still have left, in frustration. At the side, the crowds decided to have their fun and started jeering at Guiche, showering him with shame.

...Honestly if it weren't for the trouble it would bring, I would have gladly offered a punch to each of these students' face. They were as guilty for not stopping Guiche before he hit Siesta. I seriously needed to have a talk with the headmaster afterwards.

"I don't care who you are but no one assaults another noble and gets away with it!" Guiche shouted and pointed at me with a...a rose? Seriously? "You have discriminately sullied my honor! I demand a duel of honor between us or else I will bring this case to the court!"

"I accept." I said with confidence. This boy was doing me a good favor for challenging me like that. The Hakurei has always solved problems by crushing them utterly. I needed some way to solve this problem of unfair treatment of commoners by nobles in the academy and Mister Gramont had kindly offered one.

"We shall fight in an hour on the grounds before the Vestry." Guiche said and turned away. Two students then helped to carry him by the shoulder. The crowds around us were all too happy to disperse, probably to spread the word and call their friends over to watch the entertainment. Good. The more students got to watch our duel, the better the solution would become.

It was not long before all the uninvolved students left the area. Only Siesta and I- oh and Louise were left. Siesta's eyes were filled with worry while Louise's with dread. What followed after was a lengthy conversation and almost pleading from the two to have me call off the duel and apologize to Guiche. I just chuckled and rejected their ideas the entire time.

I allowed myself a tiny bit of happiness. Hey, even if there could only be one outcome, it always made me happy to see someone cared for me, especially when I was in a new foreign world.

* * *

I made my way to the ground happily, my tummy satisfied with good food, with anxious Siesta and Louise behind me. When Siesta saw that she could not convince me to call off the duel, she gave up and dragged me to the kitchen and introduced me to the head cook of the Academy, Marteau. When he heard how I defended Siesta and needed to eat food to face Guiche later, he personally cooked and served me the best dishes he knew. I really liked that man already! Even though the food was not as perfect as Sakuya's, meat was meat and wine was wine. Apparently Marteau had heard a lot of Louise's hardships and the effort she made to keep up from Siesta and served her his best too. And he had openly admitted that he hated the pompous nobles too. I wondered just what was the relationship between Siesta and Louise?

Words had spread quickly and gathered a sizable crowd around our destination. I guessed that duels do not happen often and were banned by the Academy's rules then. I looked up and waved at a specific direction in the sky.

"Reimu, who are you waving to?" Louise asked.

"Just some people who don't mind me breaking their rules to catch a glimpse of my power." I nonchalantly answered. I knew Headmaster Osmond wouldn't miss a chance like this. There is one thing in common shared by all great old people with hidden power that had not dulled with their age. They are always the most cunning of them all and absolutely love to manipulate to reach their goals or simply to entertain themselves.

The feeling of being observed from that spot disappeared. Oh I could tell there were many other more around the Academy. The headmaster has to do more than that to fool me.

On that note, I have to take steps to set up privacy boundaries in the female baths. Seems like Kirche's words were true. The headmaster was indeed a pervert. The heavy lingering trace of observation spells over the female baths were the proof for that.

The wall of students saw us and parted way in the middle. At the other end of the court stood Guiche, his eyes no longer filled with anger but with overconfidence. I narrowed my eyes at the unexpected participant to our duel standing beside Guiche. Said participant just smirked back in response.

"What's the meaning of this, Kirche? Non-participant should go and join the crowd at the side." I asked. It was more for Louise's sake. I have already figured out her ploy and was not amused.

"It wasn't just Guiche's pride you have just tarnished today, Miss Familiar." Ha! With such a body and dressing like that, I'd say Seija the Amanojaku has more pride than you. "Since you claimed yourself to be hired by the headmaster to be Louise's private tutor, you must have decent skill to fight two students right? You even dared to suggest blasphemic eastern magic! Surely you wouldn't mind me joining in."

"Two on one is just unfair Kirche!" Louise shouted. "You two dared to seek regaining your honor by an unfair duel!?"

"This is a duel of honor, Miss Valliere." Guiche said, striking a flamboyant pose with his rose which earned some feminine cheers from the crowd. "Miss Reimu had dared to ignore noble's estique and slandered our names. It is only fair for both of us to fight her together. That is unless Miss Reimu, despite being your private tutor, is too afraid to face off against two students. You do you say?"

My Gohei itched inside of me, excited at the chance to be brought out for smashing incarnations of evil. Hey, just because they were magical powered humans it doesn't mean they weren't evil. One of them made a fool of my apprentice while the other hurt my friend. They were evil enough in my book. My Hakurei mind sighed while the youkai and vampire agreed in anticipation of violence.

But my Hakurei mind has another suggestion. I smirked.

"Only on one condition." I said merrily and brought an arm around Louise, pulling her towards me. "Louise will join this duel as my apprentice and to regain her honor that has been sullied by Kirche. It will be a fair two on two duel. How about it?"

""No problem."" "What!?"

The crowd gasped in excitement at the increase in participants. Under my arm, Louise snapped her head at me in surprise. She opened her voice, couldn't find her words and closed it. Her widened eyes did not become smaller though.

"Do you need extra time to prepare Louise for the duel?" Kirche asked.

"No need. She's banned from using wands anyway. We can start the duel anytime you two are ready." I replied with a grin.

Under me, Louise opened her mouth again. And actually found her vowels to talk!

"I am not ready! I can't use wand- I don't even have willpower to do anything! Call off this joke now!"

"Too late." I tried to nonchalantly reply. Judging from how I could still feel my smile, I failed. "They are already taking up their position and the crowd is getting wild. I know you won't back out and shame yourself in front of such a crowd."

"Not if I am going get killed!" Wow, Louise is borderline hysterical now. Or should I say, having a charisma break.

Imagining Louise doing Remilia's signature charisma break pose made me lost it. I have my hand to my mouth but I just couldn't stop laughing! They have almost the same temper and size! Louise would look cute doing it!

"This is no laughing matter! What am I supposed to- They are coming!" Louise warned in alarm.

I stopped laughing and watched at our opponents' first move. Charging right at us were three unarmed bronze golems in spear formation with Kirche guarded in the center. When I saw Kirche giving the all too familiar Oni smirk, I knew we have to move.

"Time to go Louise!" I grabbed Louise' hand.

"Flame burst!" Louise gave a cute 'Eep!' when we narrowly dodged Kirche's wave of flame. I pulled her back behind me and shot a simple and weak light danmaku at Kirche. Immediately the front golem stood forward to take the blow. My danmaku hit and destroyed the golem's defensively crossed arms, leaving it standing armless.

Looks like I shouldn't underestimate these students _that_ much. They actually put in effort to work with each other. Kirche's flame was not bad too. It was no way close to Mokou's phoenix fire or Patchouli's Royal Flare but it would be enough to severely burn or kill normal humans.

Although I couldn't actually be hurt by them, I still needed to protect Louise until she was ready. Oh well, this was what I signed up for after well. Better start working on it.

With a swing of my arm I fired three stronger fast danmaku at the golems. Each one tore through the golems and dissipated at my will. Kirche, finding herself defenseless, quickly retreated.

With that opening I summoned a pair of Yin Yang Orbs, at their standard size a bit bigger than a head, out of me and handed them to Louise. As Louise awkwardly held them, I began my first teaching.

"These are Yin Yang Orbs, the main tools of Eastern offensive magic." I lied. At least, it's not a harmful one! "To use them you have to first connect yourself with them. Put your faith in them and they shall respond to your call."

"I don't have the willpower to do that."

"Faith is not willpower." I explained. At the other side, Guiche summoned five more golems with his rose petals and ordered them forward. This time they were armed with a sword and a shield in each hand. "You have to practice believing in them. Unlike your system of magic, Eastern magic runs by faith and intent. If you manage to connect to the Yin Yang Orbs, they shall move according to your will. Try it."

"You dragged me into your duel because you expected me to succeed on my first day!? I never succeed in magic before!" Louise cried.

"No, Louise. It's because I trust you."

I shoved Louise further away and prepared myself to 'hold' Kirche and Guiche's advance. If merely defeating them was my main objective, they wouldn't have lasted a second. No, I have three objectives for this duel. Until the conditions for fulfilling these objectives were met, I would stay my hand and keep them busy.

I summoned out my Gohei and buffed it into a saber with my iron-clad faith. I could not make the duel boring by spamming harmless danmaku after all. Let's raise our audience's excitement before we crush it down.

* * *

If we were to blame someone for Louise's failed attempts at using the Yin Yang Orbs, we have to blame Reimu really. She gave and expected Louise to find a way to use Yin Yang Orbs even though she literally bloody well knew only those with the Hakurei blood could use them. From an objective point of view, it must be humiliating to be Louise then. She had been dragged into a duel her useless self has no place in and is now struggling with using the Yin Yang Orbs all the while her master was fighting alone on the front line. Unlike Guiche, who was playing a bit of tactics while coordinating with Kirche, Louise was doing absolutely nothing useful at the back of the court. We who knew the truth could not even blame her for not being able to access the Yin Yang Orbs. It was a pity that neither the crowd or Louise herself knew of this.

Louise cursed wordlessly again when the Yin Yang Orbs failed to move. By then she had disregarded Reimu's words and started trying to use anything that's not willpower within her to get the orbs to move. Reimu was not a very good master, never mind being a heretic in Louise's mind. How dared she told her to use her faith for eastern magic? She's telling her to betray Brimir himself!

So far the eastern magic that her master has displayed was less than impressive. So what if she could wandlessly shoot a few light-based fireballs? She was more amazed by Reimu's swordsmanship than anything else. She claimed herself to be a priest but she acted more like a swordsman, parrying every strike at her while dancing in between the five golems and Kirche. How did that wooden stick that appeared out of nowhere block bronze swords anyway? They were even making metallic sounds when they clashed!

 _Focus Louise, focus!_ She told herself. She closed her eyes and shut the world around her in blindness. She knew what Reimu truly was, she was just toying with them. In fact she was toying with them as much as toying with her. What kind of master expected her apprentice to have their first lesson in a duel? Her royal blood boiled at the idea that she was nothing more than a toy for her master's amusement. _That thing_ just wanted to shame her like how she did back at the infirmary room! It's all just a ploy to make her looked like her savior in her eyes. She should walk away from this facade. She shouldn't listen to _something_ like her!

 _I am your master, so I'll be your ally no matter what._

... _She was the only one who has been on my side..._

With her eyes closed, she could focus on all the voices around her. There were the cheering voices of the students who always looked down on her. In front of her where the clashing sound of steel came from she could hear the golems' squeaky movements and Kirche's spells of Flame burst and Fireball. She could even hear Guiche's laughter at the other side of the court, telling them to give up.

She could hear everyone's voice but Reimu's. It was as though she never existed. Only the constant sound of clashing of swords made her aware of Reimu's presence. She tried to hear her, to find a way to tell where she was. There wasn't any real meaning in her action. She simply wanted to try find her master without relying on her sight. If anything, it was probably serving as an excuse for her to defy her blood's order to walk away from her master and this facade.

Whatever the reason was, for that moment she thought of nothing but Reimu. There wasn't faith or admiration, neither there's fear or anger as demanded by her blood. She just wanted to find the person who declared her to be her master and be the first who stood at her side.

 _It's natural to protect the ones you love, right? You are my apprentice. Even though we have just met, I want to start protecting you from now on._

It was only a memory. However the emotions that sprout from that memory was enough.

 _ **The void heard its master's call and pulsed. The binds held strong and retained the element as it always had done. It's the strongest binding spell there was, it would not allow anything pass it. The void could not break free.**_

 _It's because I trust you._

 _ **...**_

Finally, the clashing sounds of swords came to a literal grinding halt. It was the sound of two swords grinding against each other.

 _ **THE VOID PULSED. IT KNEW ITS MASTER WAS CLOSE.**_

She has found where Reimu was.

* * *

To say the air trembled was an understatement, nor was it accurate. To the nobles, it seemed as though the girl they had always called Zero had shook the very air around them. However to Reimu, she felt the clear snapped pulse of reality around her. A small part of reality has been lost. Something that had been locked away was unleashed.

All those with noble blood shook at _**its**_ presence. Their blood demanded fear and respect to be done. Those of the other four insignificant elements withered before the fifth. The golems before **it** fell like puppets without strings and the ongoing flame from Kirche vanished. Even though their mind refused to accept it, their noble blood engraved the answer in their memory.

Before them stood Void at its purest forms. The Void took three forms, each of them pure and _exist_. For Void cannot be divided, it shall exist where its master wills it.

Louise opened her eyes and released the Yin Yang Orbs from her hands. She knew what she and the Yin Yang Orbs have become. When **it** could not break free of the binding spell, **it** manifested **itself** into the two Yin Yang Orbs instead. As the orbs took their place at their master's side, Louise instinctively knew what she should do.

When nobody could move in face of the embodiment of Void, Louise charged forward to join the duel. Whereas the others stilled, the participants of the duel in Void's warpath regained their control.

Guiche threw his entire roses into the ground and summoned a small squad of twenty armed golems. Each golem was well made if not more better than his previous batch. Fear and respect of Void demanded perfection from him. Inspite of the nature of his opponent, Guiche shouted out the command to charge. He himself summoned a bronze sword for himself and followed after.

"Flame Burst!"

Kirche discharged a widespread area of flame towards Reimu and backpedaled. She knew she has to retreat and coordinate with Guiche to turn the tide back to their favor. She kept her eyes locked on Reimu and prepared to scorch earth if she decided to pursue.

All Kirche saw how Reimu smirked, before she _vanished_.

"Let's have a fair one on one match, the way it should be." The shrine maiden's voice whispered behind her ears. When Kirche turned around, she was already too late.

Before Reimu became a youkai, she was never really aware how she managed to teleport from one short distance to another. However becoming a youkai meant becoming a legend. As those who made her legend knew her at her best, it was inevitable that those strong legendary youkai ended up making her the strongest youkai there was. And as a youkai, she became aware of her legend and hence her full capabilities.

She had phased in and out of existence to get behind Kirche at will. She never meant herself to be the one to defeat Kirche. Disregarding Kirche she speeded forward to deal with her true target.

"Surround her!" Guiche yelled. The few golems that had not stopped Reimu's approach surrounded her and sealed off her back. Even as the golems started closing down on the circle, Reimu smirked.

"Divine Saber [Saber the Scarlet Faith]"

As Reimu activated her new spell card in courtesy of her vampire friend, her Gohei shone and cackled with scarlet energy. The very saber screamed of demonic energy but she couldn't bare to care. The manifestation of Void from her apprentice excited her. There was no way she could let herself loose to her apprentice, couldn't she?

She swung her saber in a wide arc and unleashed the Scarlet wrath. The golems around her simply shred and collapsed, leaving only the vampiric youkai shrine maiden with Guiche alone.

Guiche knew he didn't have a chance. However his honor demanded him to charge forward. Reimu met him head on.

Even though everything at Reimu and Guiche's side happened barely a few seconds, Kirche wisely didn't distract herself from her approaching nemesis. She and Louise have always only exchanged verbal assaults but never directly hurt each other before. The rules of their academy had forbid violence between nobles. She had saw Guiche's duel of honor against Reimu to be a chance to hurt someone close to her. When Reimu had suggested to bring in Louise for the fight, Kirche thought it was her best day ever.

Kirche readied her wand and steadied her breath. Louise was closing in. This was the moment she was waiting for.

Her mouth curved up in glee at the power Louise was radiating before her. With cackling laughter she charged forward. This was the kind of thrill she strived to experience! The hate, the fear, the anticipation! Today is the best day ever!

"Scorch Earth!"

What Kirche unleashed was a wave of destruction no one ever knew she possessed. The lava dragon burnt itself crimson as it roared forward towards its target. The Zerbst had founded and perfected the execution for this spell for generations to maximize its wrath. Where the Valliere family had mastered the wind element, the Zerbst perfected the fire instead. This spell was meant for annihilating Vallieres, nothing else. Her very Zerbst blood had demanded her to cast this spell against the approaching Valliere, so she did with wrath.

In face of a dragon embodiment of lava, Louise didn't think. She has just unlocked her Void and her master had taught her nothing else. There was no way she could have come up with something to clash against the raging lava dragon perfected by the Zerbsts for many generations. Before the very dragon crushed down upon her, there was only one thing, one person in her mind.

That very person vanished and reappeared from reality before her eyes. That memory was enough.

When Kirche noticed how Louise vanished, she knew it was a repeat of what the shrine maiden has done. She backpedaled and turned her wand to her back, preparing to unleash another Scorch Earth in the Valliere's face.

It was unfortunate for Kirche to assume Louise was as fast and as precise as Reimu, she had just missed Louise phasing back into existence right before her. The Hakurei Apprentice has never learnt any spell, however her instinct guided her to do what every Hakurei do best.

"Kirche!"

With a vengeful yell, Louise gathered all the wrath she has accumulated over the years and punched Kirche with it in the face.

Kirche never registered what hit her. The packed force of dimensional teleportation and two years of accumulated wrath shutted her consciousness when it hit. She flew a good few meters before crashing to the ground beside Guiche, twitching but with a satisfied grin on her sore face.

Silence sounded throughout the grounds, nobody had dared to move, or even comprehended what happened. The entire real fight had just been at most ten seconds yet they felt they have watched the longest fight of their lives.

Then someone insignificant broke the silence. Siesta simply, softly, clapped.

It was not long before quiet claps turned into drum like applause and erupted into full scale cheering. No one really understood what happened but they didn't need to. They knew what they witnessed. There were Void and Power. They knew the excitement in their blood was real and would probably never get another chance to witness duel of such scale in their lives.

The only people who weren't smiling were Charlotte and Montmorency. However when both reached the side of their fallen partners, they couldn't muffle their laughter from seeing Guiche and Kirche's utterly battered, but still grinning faces.

Reimu looked at her apprentice with pride. However before she could approach her, Louise vanished. For the first time since her youkai-fication, Reimu was struck by an attack she never saw it coming.

Louise phased into Reimu's embrace and tackled her to the ground, crying and laughing the loudest she has ever did in her life.

* * *

 **A/N: 12,219k words. What. The. Gensoukyou?**

 **A/N: Awesome! This is the longest chapter I have ever written and probably the most epic/-non visually epic duel I have wrote among all my stories! I normally wrote at most 6k words (4.6k for the last chapter). This is twice of that so you guys better appreciate it!**

 **Other authors wrote that long for every chapter? Well...I will try my best if you guys think so!**

 **(Note, Long Chapter cause long author's note. You have been ~yawn~ warned...)**

 **Thanks for the awesome 14 reviews! I never thought that many people would actually accept Youkai Miko Reimu! Glad to see that many people like it enough to review! And ta-da, 14 reviews made me worked hard for this chapter, no kidding. I spent a whole week of days and nights, around five bottles of water and a lot of UBW BGM replays to finish this chapter. Who knows, maybe if I get another fourteen I will make next chapter as long as this.**

 **Time to answer some review questions! It's actually 12:12AM in the morning so kindly warn me or ask me again if I missed your question. Or if I rambled for too long.**

* * *

 **Q: Why does the Human Village treat Reimu as an enemy?**

 **A: Imagine yourself as a human villager living in an enclosed village surrounded by man-eating youkai. Youkai actually feed on human fear so they** _ **need**_ **to attack humans. Rumia actually straight out eats them. Although eating village humans is forbidden by the Hakurei and probably Yukari, there's nothing really stopping old youkai doing whatever they want. Rumia admitting to Reimu that she think it's youkai job's to haunt humans (In Rumia's way, eating them). Rumia's lines in EoSD (or so I read online wiki) is probably the closest evidence to canon I can find to support my fiction's youkai aggressive behavior to humans.**

 **Then imagine you have lost one of your love ones; relatives or lovers, to youkai and the Hakurei Miko wasn't able to save them, because she only acted after youkai broke the rules aka killed someone. The only one who could protect them isn't killing all youkai to protect them. Then comes Reimu, befriending and partying with youkai all the time. It was sort of inevitable, really.**

 **Apparently mentioned on wikia, there is a hidden group of human villagers who actually wants to wipe out all youkai. There's no more information about it though.**

 **A: Alternate answer? Watch Reireimu. Not mine, but I love it. It probably strongly inspired this fic too. Not that I was aware of it when I started it though.**

 **A: I do have a half written, around 600 words summary for this. However I am still working on it and will probably update it into chapter 1 as prologue next chapter. More information will be explained by Reimu in the future chapters too.  
**

 **Q: New Universe Returns mentioned Derflinger and other Hakurei Apprentices.**

 **A: I have a good plan for him. Him becoming youkai is definitely something worth doing when we get into Gensoukyou. However there won't be other Hakurei Apprentices aside from Louise. Louise actually has Void to imitate, not learn, Hakurei techniques. I will elaborate on that next chapter. Reimu will get close and probably teach some lessons to different important individuals (like Siesta, she's the only one I have planned out so far). Shinto-fication is interesting, but I doubt I can write religion well enough. I am not spoiling Siesta's future role, but I assure you guys you will like her.**

 **Q: Yeza Nairomof mentioned Neko Miko Reimu**

 **A: Yes! Youkai Miko Reimu's name is base on Neko Miko Reimu! :D**

 **I am surprised that you are the only one who noticed/mentioned that.**

* * *

 **I am pretty sure there are more questions in your minds after this chapter so feel free to ask them in review! Some of you probably want to ask about Louise's behavior vs her Royal Blood's. Saber the Scarlet Faith is a version of Remilia's Spear the Gungnir and the few rare youkai spell cards for her vampiric blood allows her to use. I will work on the explanation of Void and Hakurei, relationship between Siesta and Louise and probably end with Derflinger in the next chapter.  
**

 **You know what, there's nothing really stopping Derflinger from becoming Youkai after five thousands years in a magical world. Just some advices from Reimu and we might get ourselves one handy swordman.**

 **Anyway too tired. And sorry for rambling for too long. Hope you guys will review!**

 **And importantly, if you guys prefer a chapter this long!**

 **Please Read and Review~!**


End file.
